pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG038: A Different Kind of Misty!
is the 38th episode of Pokémon: Advanced. Synopsis Continuing their journey to Mauville City, Ash and co. are starting to get lost by heavy fog. After Team Rocket got taken care of, they notice a lighthouse in the distance by two people and how does it work? Episode Plot A boy is polishing a stone in the lighthouse, but Team Rocket appears, capturing the child and taking the Light Stone he was polishing. Team Rocket goes away in their balloon; the boy's sister comes and, shocked to see her brother, Thatcher, captured, she unties him. The heroes are wandering in the fog. Brock warns them to be careful, but Ash claims he has no need to worry. However, Ash trips and falls down in a puddle, so his jacket is being hanged, to be dried up. Max wonders where the lighthouse is. Suddenly, a woman asks when the fog is going away, to which Ash replies he does not know, but then hears Team Rocket talking. Meowth asks if the Electric attack from an Electric-type will activate the Light Stone. Just then, Team Rocket hears Pikachu. The fog clears a bit and both the heroes and Team Rocket see each other. Seeing this is a perfect time to grab Pikachu, James sends Cacnea to attack with Pin Missile, but Pikachu uses Iron Tail, deflecting the attack back at Team Rocket. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, causing the Light Stone glow and Team Rocket blasts off. When Pikachu goes away the stone, it stops glowing. The boy, Thatcher, and his sister appear. The sister mistakes them to be thieves and sends Magnemite to use Thunderbolt. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, defeating Magnemite. The boy's sister needs his help, despite the boy never having a battle in his life. The boy sends two Pokémon, Plusle and Minun. The Plusle and Minun cheer Magnemite, using Helping Hand and sending an electric surge into the sky and back to power Magnemite up. Magnemite is stronger than before and uses another Thunderbolt. Ash and Brock attempt to persuade the boy's sister that they are not thieves, but with no success. The boy's sister states it is their stone, so Ash gives it back. Just then, Team Rocket appears, demanding the stone, causing Thatcher to see Team Rocket are the real criminals. Team Rocket blasts off when Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on them. The heroes forgives Thatcher's sister for not trusting them, while Thatcher notices the bond Ash and Pikachu are sharing. The heroes go to the lighthouse, where Thatcher's sister explains that the stone is the source of light, to illuminate through the fog. Plusle and Minun touch the Light Stone, causing it glow for a period of time, since when Electric Pokémon can make it glow. May thinks they wouldn't be lost if the Light Stone worked. Ash sneezes and puts his blue jacket on. The boy thinks Ash is the hero, even mentioning to his sister Alyssa. Thatcher tells of the tale a man came to the village with the Light Stone, accompanied with an Electric Pokémon and when the village would be in danger, the hero would return. Thatcher guides everyone through the village, while Alyssa apologizes for his behavior, though May feels the same way about her "naughty brother". Thatcher goes to get his grandpa and when Alyssa explains to grandpa what Thatcher thinks, even the old man is convinced Ash is the hero. Thatcher tells Ash he wants to battle someday, since Plusle and Minun help others out in need, so Ash will help him. Ash gives pointers to Thatcher how to be a hero: he needs to understand his Pokémon, to smile (even in grim moments), to be quick and needs to build his own stamina. The heroes wonder when Ash's going to stop with hero routine, but Alyssa thinks this is all good, since, one day, Thatcher thought his Pokémon did not need to deserve a trainer like him. Alyssa spots the fog again, so everybody need to go to the lighthouse. Alyssa's Magnemite powers the Stone up, but Ash and Thatcher notice a Zapdos machine in the sky, for it's Team Rocket again. They cut the pillars of the lighthouse, causing the roof fall off the lighthouse. Magnemite uses Thunderbolt, but the attack is deflected. Team Rocket steals the Light Stone and Magnemite. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but with no effect. Alyssa orders Thatcher to battle with Team Rocket, despite him not knowing how to. Team Rocket already stolen Pikachu. Team Rocket throws Magnemite away, since they have Pikachu already. Team Rocket flies away, allowing them to hide amidst the fog. Thatcher blames himself for Pikachu getting stolen. Ash tells him he is not a hero, but reminds him to trust his Pokémon, as he shouts out he will rescue Pikachu and the stone. Ash yells that Pikachu should use Thunderbolt on the Light Stone, despite Thatcher's doubt, since they are too far away. Brock thinks this is not an obstacle, since Ash and Pikachu share a friendship and trust and should be able to hear each other. Team Rocket has come down, but Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to light the stone. Ash tells Thatcher he should trust Plusle and Minun during battling. Team Rocket has descended down and celebrates their victory. Pikachu is starting to get exhausted after lighting up the stone. Team Rocket claims Pikachu will never be found, amidst the fog. Pikachu, according to Meowth, tells Team Rocket it ain't over till it's over. During the conversation, the heroes appear, so Team Rocket flies up. Plusle and Minun use Helping Hand to power Pikachu up. Pikachu uses Thunder, overloading the electric resistances, shocking Team Rocket, and freeing himself and the Light Stone. Plusle and Minun use Helping Hand on one another, then use Spark to blast Team Rocket away. Alyssa is proud of Thatcher, who is more confident. Ash promises to battle Thatcher one day, with Thatcher calling him as "Master". Brock tries to flirt with Alyssa, but gets pulled by Max. The heroes go off to continue towards Mauville City, as Alyssa and Thatcher wave goodbye. Debuts Character *Thatcher *Alyssa Pokémon *Plusle *Minun Move Helping Hand Item Light Stone Quotes :"Better watch your step." - Brock :"Hey, don't worry about me, Brock-o! Come on, guys!" - Ash. :Ash trips and falls into a puddle. :"Party Poopers!"- Team Rocket :"We're"-Jessie :"Blasting"-Meowth :"Off again!"-James :"Aaah! But how? -Team Rocket :"This thing is supposed to be electricity proof." -Jessie :"Luckily the guy said I could bring it back if there was a problem." -Meowth :"Oh, goodie." -James :"Incoming!" -Jessie :"Meowth, what should we do?" -James "Get our money back?"-Meowth :"Wobbuffet." -Wobbuffet Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Loudred *This is the first time Max pulls Brock from his flirting routine. Mistakes When James sent Cacnea to use Pin Missile, it was discolored, the green parts were colored in black. Gallery The boy polishes the Light Stone AG038 2.jpg Ash fell into a puddle AG038 3.jpg The heroes notice Team Rocket flying about AG038 4.jpg Pikachu caused the Light Stone to glow AG038 5.jpg Pikachu hits Magnemite away AG038 6.jpg Plusle and Minun use their energy to motivate Magnemite to fight AG038 7.jpg Thatcher claims Ash is just like the hero, who saved the village AG038 8.jpg Thatcher wants to learn more from Ash AG038 9.jpg Ash advises Thatcher to build determination up and smile AG038 10.jpg Ash, Thatcher and their Pokémon are running about AG038 11.jpg Thatcher got depressed AG038 12.jpg Team Rocket appears in the Zapdos flying machine AG038 13.jpg Pikachu is unable to electrocute the machine AG038 14.jpg Thatcher blames himself for the mistake AG038 15.jpg Pikachu uses the electricity, allowing the Light Stone to glow AG038 16.jpg Plusle and Minun electrocute the machine }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded by Shin Katakai Category:Episodes directed by Norihiko Nagahama Category:Episodes animated by Yūji Mukōyama Category:Pokémon: Advanced Episodes